<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cómo llamarnos by neri_g</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736919">Cómo llamarnos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neri_g/pseuds/neri_g'>neri_g</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Original-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Digital Art, Discoteca, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Malentendidos, Mejores Amigos, amistad, ilustración, perreo, tabaco y otras sustancias, universitários</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neri_g/pseuds/neri_g</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roberto y Cristian han sido inseparables desde que se conocieron en bachillerato. Sin embargo,  al comenzar la universidad, Roberto es incapaz de afrontar lo que siente hacia su mejor amigo y toma la peor decisión posible, poner distancia entre los dos. Cristian por su parte, se ha empecinado en averiguar qué le ha hecho a Roberto para que le evite. </p><p>Con su amistad en la cuerda floja, ¿podrán volver a entenderse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este relato lo escribí en su mayoría en el verano de 2017 cuando cierta canción lo petaba muy fuerte e hice un dibujo de dos amigos bailando en la discoteca mientras sonaba. A su debido tiempo descubriréis cuál es, hay que ir despacito *guiño guiño*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roberto entró en la que sería su clase durante los dos años de bachillerato. Saludó a sus antiguos compañeros y buscó donde sentarse. Por suerte, no le interesaban los asientos más solicitados, prefería la zona central, ni muy lejos ni demasiado cerca de la pizarra. Podía parecer una ubicación anodina, pero era una cuestión de estrategia. Los asientos delanteros y los traseros eran a los que más atención dedicaban siempre los profesores, aunque fuera por distintas razones.</p><p>Empezó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila. Mientras se entretenía en ordenar el pupitre, una ráfaga de aire le sacudió, seguida del sonido de arrastre de una silla. Se giró como quien corre las cortinas para contemplar el relámpago y se encontró con un chico de mirada radiante.</p><p>- ¡Hola!</p><p>- Hola - no recordaba haberlo visto nunca por el instituto.</p><p>El chico empezó a revolverse en su asiento.</p><p>- Buf, aquí no voy a ver nada - rápidamente se levantó y en una exhalación Roberto lo tenía sentado en el pupitre de al lado.</p><p>- Bueno, ahora si se me sienta alguien alto delante podré recurrir a ti - empezó a reír -. Me llamo Cristian, ¿y tú?</p><p>- Roberto.</p><p>Antes de que el primer día de clase acabara, Roberto ya sabía media vida del recién llegado. Vivían en el mismo pueblo y se había cambiado de instituto porque el currículo de su antiguo centro no ofrecía optativas tan interesantes. Lejos de parecerle una molestia, le entretenía sobremanera el entusiasmo de aquel chico que acababa de conocer. Tanto que incluso él mismo se contagió de incontinencia verbal y contó alguna anécdota, siendo por lo general alguien reservado.</p><p>En la primera semana del curso, Cristian también fascinó al resto de sus nuevos compañeros, al igual que a Roberto, con la misma facilidad con la que se reía de cualquier chiste, por malo que fuera. Pero el compartir la pasión por la robótica los hizo inseparables.</p><p>Un día, Cristian se quejó de lo aburrido que era su nombre, Roberto alegó que tampoco era para tanto, para aburrido el suyo. Además podía acortarse a "Cris", que era muy sonoro, como una explosión. Estuvieron debatiendo toda la tarde cómo sonaban las explosiones, porque para nada "Cris" sonaba como un petardazo.</p><p>Fue así como empezaron a llamarse entre ellos "Cris" y "Rober". El apodo se extendió entre la gente de clase, después al curso por completo y al final, incluso a alguno de los profesores.</p><p>Pero todo esto no solo ocurría en el instituto, también pasaban las tardes y los fines de semana juntos. Sesiones de series y Play hasta altas horas de la noche o excursiones con los padres. Hubo una de la que Roberto guardaba especial recuerdo, y una cantidad ingente de fotografías en el móvil:un puente que pasaron en la Sierra, aprovechando la casa rural de unos amigos de los padres de Cristian. Este estaba eufórico, fue llegar a destino y salir al encuentro de la nieve dando brincos. Luego se dejó caer sobre el blanco tapiz e hizo un angelito. Su madre lo regañó por no esperar a ponerse ropa de abrigo, pero aquella espontaneidad era característica de Cristian. Roberto solo podía sonreír y grabar en video la estampa: su amigo sacudiéndose la nieve de encima como un animal doméstico entusiasmado por volver a sus orígenes salvajes. Cuando paró, Roberto se acercó y le atusó el pelo.</p><p>- Tienes nieve hasta en la coronilla - no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla floja.</p><p>Cristian sacó la lengua.</p><p>- Creo que me he tragado un poco - tosió con falso desagrado.</p><p>Pasaron lo poco que quedaba de tarde explorando los alrededores y cenaron al calor de la chimenea. Los padres de Cristian les mandaron pronto a dormir, para así madrugar y aprovechar el sábado.</p><p>Sin embargo, su hijo no parecía muy de acuerdo con el plan.</p><p>Los chicos compartían habitación y sus camas estaban separadas por una mesita de noche robusta, que evidenciaba la antigüedad del lugar. Aquí y allá se encontraban plantas secas: en macetas, en vasijas de cerámica, en cestitas de mimbre y lo más intrigante, en manojos sobre cada puerta. Más que campestre, Cristian afirmaba que era una casa de brujas, que Virtudes, la amiga de sus padres, bien podía serlo pues era una adicta a las infusiones de hierbas cultivadas en su huerto urbano.</p><p>Las luces llevaban rato apagadas por mandato familiar y aunque solicitaron con la misma firmeza que apagaran los móviles, el resplandor de las pantallas era más que delatador. Entonces Cristian apagó su móvil y lo dejó en la mesita. Hora de dormir, o eso pensó Roberto.</p><p>La silenciosa oscuridad del cuarto fue perturbada por el agitar de tela, Cristian acomodándose en la cama, supuso. Entonces un insólito frío invadió la calidez de sus sábanas y cuando buscó debajo de estas para averiguar la causa, pilló a Cristian colándose por los pies del colchón. Reptó hasta sacar la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas, con un meneo al más puro estilo perruno.</p><p>- No tengo sueño - dijo dando voz a la evidencia.</p><p>Perdieron la noción del tiempo, conversando, comentando en el muro de sus amigos, mirando videos en YouTube. Y acabaron donde siempre se acababa: cat fail compilation, part II. Un gatito estaba preparándose para saltar, las patitas buscando posición, agitando el pandero con impaciencia, se mascaba la tragedia. El salto, apresurado, provocó que el minino aterrizara antes de lo previsto, llevándose consigo un mantel y tirando todo lo que había en la mesa.</p><p>Cristian no pudo aguantar la carcajada, por suerte, Roberto consiguió silenciarlo tapándole la boca antes de que despertara hasta a los osos que hibernaban. Y debió de resultarle divertidísimo porque lejos de amedrentarse, su risotada fue a más.</p><p>Roberto rodó y se colocó encima, los muelles de la cama se hundieron con un crujido bajo el peso de ambos muchachos. Las carcajadas eran imparables, así que no le quedó otra que usar las dos manos. El aliento caliente de Cristian chocó contra el muro que formaban sus palmas.</p><p>- Shhh - ordenó -. Vas a despertar a tus padres.</p><p>Pero ni caso, incluso convulsionaba del tremendo ataque de risa. Iba a ser imposible acallarlo, antes se ahogaría en su propio delirio. Roberto aprovechó la ventaja que le daba ser más alto y corpulento, para echar parte de su peso sobre él e intentar calmarlo.</p><p>- Cristian, basta.</p><p>Supo que hablaba en serio, hacía tiempo que solo lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Pero se sentía más vivo que nunca y con ganas de juerga, por lo que pasó olímpicamente de la advertencia.</p><p>Roberto no recordaba haber estado nunca tan cerca de su mejor amigo, mucho menos tenerlo debajo, con el pijama arrugado de tanto revolverse. Y pese a estar con la boca tapada, continuaba partiéndose la caja a destajo. Sin saber cómo contenerlo y desbordado por la situación, Roberto presionó con ímpetu, más del necesario, su cuerpo contra el de Cristian. La cama chirrió. Apartó de su mente lo que le evocaba aquel sonido.</p><p>Tampoco funcionó, incluso lo empeoró, ya que recibió como protesta una pataleta. Sin más opciones, Roberto apresó con las rodillas los muslos de Cristian, buscando inmovilizarlo completamente. Pareció dar resultado. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Cristian le fulminó, aún con los ojos vidrioso de tanto reír, en ellos se podía leer tan claro como si estuviera hablando a viva voz: "esta me la guardo".</p><p>A Roberto le pilló desprevenido, y sintió cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco, increíblemente nervioso. Se sumió en un desconcierto que lo paralizó unos instantes. Cuando volvió en sí, la firme mirada de Cristian seguía clavada en él. Desvío la cara con súbita vergüenza. Necesitaba escapar de lo que en aquellos momentos se había convertido en una incómoda cercanía. Pero antes de liberarlo, debía asegurarse de que no iba a montar más jaleo.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien ya?- quiso confirmar.</p><p>Cristian asintió con la cabeza. Roberto retiró las manos y cuando creía que se deshacía del tacto de aquellos labios...</p><p>¡ÑACA!</p><p>- ¡Au! - el mordisco fue flojo, pero no la sorpresa de Roberto.</p><p>- Shhhhh - Cristian se llevó un dedo a la boca, demandando silencio.</p><p>- Eres lo peor - Roberto se tumbó sobre la cama, con los hombros pegados a los de su amigo.</p><p>Cristian se giró y tuvo la desfachatez de dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa, satisfecho por haber cumplido su venganza.</p><p>- Lo peorcito - recalcó mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.</p><p>Las sentía arder. No sabía por qué. Por todo su cuerpo se había extendido una extraña quemazón.</p><p>Tampoco quería saber por qué.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roberto pasó el verano de segundo de bachillerato fuera de España, visitando a su familia materna en Brasil. </p>
<p>Había estado allí por última vez, también de viaje estival, cuatro años atrás. No tenía ningún amigo más allá de su prima Martina, con la que gracias a las redes sociales mantenía contacto. Tenían la misma edad pero, a diferencia de su primo, ella estaba más que versada en temas del corazón.     </p>
<p>Aquella tarde estaba con Martina y su grupito tomando algo. Conversaban y reían pero él estaba absorto mirando el móvil. El desfase horario hacía que sus conversaciones con Cristian fueran menos fluidas, aunque siempre recibía un extenso reporte diario y algún que otro desvarío sobre qué pasaría si el microondas tomara consciencia y, al meter el tazón de leche a calentar, cerrara la puerta arrancándole de cuajo la mano. </p>
<p>- ¿Echas de menos a tu novia de España? - preguntó Luciana, la mejor amiga de su prima.   </p>
<p>Entonces despegó la vista de la pantalla, sin tiempo para procesar la información, Luciana tomó aquel silencio como una afirmación y se aventuró. </p>
<p>- Te pasas el día pendiente del móvil. ¿Cómo se llama? - insistió.</p>
<p>Toda la cuadrilla focalizó su interés en él. Nada como un buen cotilleo para amenizar la tarde. </p>
<p>- No tengo novia, estoy hablando con un amigo. </p>
<p>Luciana entornó los ojos con desconfianza. Martina salió al rescate. </p>
<p>- ¿Estás hablando con Cristian?</p>
<p>Martina conocía a Cristian no solo por lo mucho que Roberto hablaba de él, también de los skypes que a veces hacia los fines de semana con su primo. <br/>El primer encuentro fue de casualidad. Solo les quedaba un curso para entrar en la universidad y Roberto estaba preocupado por su nota media. Ella le insistió en que se preocupaba en vano, pues tenía unas cualificaciones altas, pero sus argumentos no lograban convencerlo. Entonces Cristian irrumpió en el cuarto de Roberto cual huracán que arrasa todo a su paso. </p>
<p>- ¡TE TRAIGO PAPEO, ROBER! - anunció a su llegada.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habíamos quedado más tarde?</p>
<p>- Sí, pero he salido a unos recados y como tenía que pasar por aquí, he subido a saludar- lanzó unos snacks que Roberto atrapó en el aire -. Me voy que se va a descongelar esto - sacudió una de las bolsas que cargaba -. ¡Hasta luego!<br/>Roberto se levantó. Para cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, Cristian bajaba sonoramente por las escaleras del bloque de pisos.</p>
<p>- Más escandaloso no se puede ser - dijo a la nada con una sonrisa mientras volvía al escritorio. </p>
<p>- ¿Quién era ese?</p>
<p>- Cristian - abrió el envoltorio y dio un bocado a la barrita de Kinder Bueno. </p>
<p>Martina fue testigo de cómo la angustia de Roberto desaparecía a mordiscos. El intruso resultó ser el famoso mejor amigo de su primo y, según le contó, aquella misma tarde iban a ir juntos a un taller de reparación de máquinas recreativas retro, en el centro cívico del pueblo.</p>
<p>El segundo, pasadas dos semanas, en una presentación oficial a petición de Martina</p>
<p> - Me da un poco de vergüenza - Cristian estaba sentado en la cama junto a su amigo.</p>
<p>- Si tú no tienes de eso - se jactó Roberto.</p>
<p>- ¡Anda que no! Es que... Es muy guapa - Cristian miró la pantalla del portátil -. Oye, eso de ahí, ¿qué es? - preguntó señalando un pequeño rectángulo oscuro, en la esquina del escritorio mientras buscaban en Wallapop robots de hojalata. </p>
<p>Roberto se fijó aquella ventanita marcaba 1:59, al segundo, 02:00. Guardó silencio y luego, habló en voz muy baja.</p>
<p>- No tenía activado el sonido.</p>
<p>- ¿Y?</p>
<p>- Pues... que mi prima ha estado escuchándonos y no me había dado cuenta.     </p>
<p>- ¡¿Qué?! - Cristian se tiró sobre la cama -. ¡Qué maaaaal!</p>
<p>- Bueno, no sabe mucho español, no creo que te haya entendido... - Roberto se aclaró la voz -. Hola.</p>
<p>- ¡Hola! - respondió Martina con una enorme sonrisa.</p>
<p> Cristian se incorporó y asomó la cabecilla.</p>
<p>- Hola...</p>
<p>- Encanta de conocerte, al fin.</p>
<p>- Dice que está encantada de conocerte - Roberto hizo las veces de traductor, para ambas partes.</p>
<p>- Igualmente, hay que ver lo mucho que os parecéis, se nota que sois primos.</p>
<p>Roberto siguió traduciendo.</p>
<p>- Claro, mi primo también es… - Martina hizo una mueca, pensativa-. Muy guapo. ¿Así se dice, verdad? - preguntó, casi segura de haber acertado. </p>
<p>- ¡Mierda, dijiste que no entendía nada! - le recriminó Cristian en voz queda a Roberto, a la par que le daba un codazo.</p>
<p>- Sí, bueno… Has dicho algo muy universal.</p>
<p>- ¡Venga ya!</p>
<p>-  Oye, que el que se ha ido de la lengua, has sido tú.</p>
<p>- Y tú el que se ha empanado con la llamada.</p>
<p>Martina echó a reír, interrumpiendo la disputa. No entendía una palabra de lo que fuera que estuvieran diciendo. Tampoco hacía falta saber español para comprender qué estaba pasando. Tendría que pedirle a su primo hacer más quedadas con Cristian, se lo estaba pasando de fábula. </p>
<p>- Dile que no pasa nada y que gracias por el piropo. Ah, y que él es muy guapo también.</p>
<p>- Em…vale...- Roberto dirigió la vista a un punto indeterminado de la habitación, buscando hacer más llevadera la vergonzosa traducción -.  Pues, que gracias por el piropo y… - Cristian en cambio, le observaba atentamente, inquieto a la par que intrigado - … que tú también eres muy guapo.</p>
<p>Cristian se puso colorado y escondió el rostro en el hombro de Roberto. A Martina le pareció que su primo también se sonrojaba. Aunque no podía asegurarlo, maldito pixel.</p>
<p>Pero después de un mes conviviendo con su primo no le quedaba duda de que aquello había podido ocurrir, cosa que al susodicho le estaba costando más de la cuenta asimilar.</p>
<p>- Sí, estoy hablando con él - contestó Roberto.</p>
<p>- ¡Salúdalo de mi parte!</p>
<p>- Vale - Roberto volvió a sumergirse en su móvil.</p>
<p>- ¿Y cómo es? - Luciana, sedienta de marujeo, prosiguió con el interrogatorio. </p>
<p>- ¿Te quieres echar un novio español, Lulu? - le picó Martina. </p>
<p>- ¡Para nada! Solo tengo curiosidad, enséñanos una foto o algo. </p>
<p>Roberto cedió a la petición, con la esperanza de que así lo dejaran tranquilo de una vez. Encontrar una fotografía de Cristian no fue difícil, de hecho tenía muchas, pronto necesitaría vaciar la memoria o añadir una sim con más gigas. En algunas salía con él, en otras con gente de clase, o incluso solo. Las más graciosas, por supuesto, se las había mandado el propio Cristian. </p>
<p>Seleccionó una en concreto que tomó él mismo, aquella vez que fueron por primera vez juntos a la playa. Era abril y todavía no hacía tan buen tiempo como para bañarse. El cielo despejado y la suave brisa acariciando con suavidad sus rostros les invitaba a pasear junto al mar. Fue inevitable que Cristian se descalzara, y que con los pantalones arremangados se metiera en la orilla.<br/>Hizo varias carreras, a la caza y huida de las olas. En la mayoría era atrapado y reía y se quejaba de lo fría que estaba el agua. Cuando se cansó, se puso en cuclillas a buscar conchas, enterrando las manos, porque era ahí, a unos centímetros de la superficie, donde se hallaban las más bonitas. Excavó con inusual paciencia hasta encontrar el ansiado tesoro, una enorme concha, de lacado brillante y tornasolado. Y henchido de orgullo se la mostró a Roberto, sosteniéndola en la mano. Estaba rodeada de restos de arena húmeda y pequeños granos dorados, que brillaban aún más que la propia concha, tan característicos del agua mediterránea de aquella zona.  Sonreía con todos los dientes, que dibujaban un corazón en su cara. El mar brillaba a su espalda pero con más intensidad lo hacían sus ojos, de los que parecían nacer chiribitas. </p>
<p>O puede que simplemente fuera el reflejo del mar. Roberto no se preocupó en averiguarlo y capturó con su móvil aquel instante. </p>
<p>Enseñó la fotografía al grupo, que la examinó al detalle. La primera en hablar fue Luciana.</p>
<p>- Ah, bueno, es del montón - su voz sonó un tanto decepcionada. </p>
<p>Roberto sintió una punzada en la espalda. Cristian era divertido, carismático, sumamente impredecible. Llamarlo del montón era un insulto a su singularidad. </p>
<p>- A mí me parece mono, aunque un poco bajito - comentó Johana. </p>
<p>Bajito, por supuesto y más que mono, tenía un atractivo peculiar. Quería gritarles aquellos pensamientos. Quiénes eran ellas para desmerecer a su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>- Yo creo que es de los que te ganan en el cara a cara. Cuando hablas con él te encandila - se pronunció, al fin, Martina. </p>
<p>- ¡Uy, uy, pillina! A ver si vas a ser tú la que se va a ennoviar con un español - dijo jocosa Luciana. </p>
<p>- Lo dudo - sus amigas no se dieron cuenta pero a ella no se le escapó el detalle. Roberto fruncía el ceño, consternado ante el poco éxito de Cristian. Pero en cuanto volvió a contemplar      la pantalla del móvil, su expresión se suavizó -. Yo creo que por ahí tiene a alguien ya - vaticinó. </p>
<p>Entonces Roberto la miró confundido, su prima le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que aún lo enervó más.</p>
<p>Exprimieron la tarde hasta llegada la noche. Roberto y Martina volvieron solos a casa. Martina notó más callado de lo normal a su primo. </p>
<p>- Robby, ¿va todo bien?</p>
<p>- ¿Crees...? ¿Crees que Cris tiene a una chica que le va detrás? ¿Te ha contado algo?</p>
<p>Martina no podía creer que su primo fuera tan espeso. </p>
<p>- No me ha dicho nada.</p>
<p>- ¿Entonces? - preguntó genuinamente Roberto.</p>
<p>Martina suspiró. </p>
<p>- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?</p>
<p>- Sí, claro - Roberto estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. </p>
<p>- ¿Cómo describirías a Cristian en una sola palabra? </p>
<p>- Pues... No sé, ¿por?</p>
<p>- Todas hemos dicho lo que nos parecía pero tú no has dicho nada, y eso que eres su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>- Ya sí, bueno, pero eso es porque sois chicas. </p>
<p>- No me vengas con esas tonterías, te creía más maduro - le replicó estupefacta. </p>
<p>- No, a ver, perdona. Digo que hablar de Cristian... es que no me sale...- Roberto sentía crecer la tensión en su cuerpo.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? - el tono de Martina se volvió más calmado. </p>
<p>Roberto guardó silencio.</p>
<p>- Es que... No sé... Es raro.</p>
<p>Ella se quedó a la espera. </p>
<p>- Si digo que es precioso... ¿No es muy normal, no?</p>
<p>- ¿Y por qué no? Es algo muy bonito.</p>
<p>- Pero... eso no se dice de un mejor amigo, ¿no? - se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo. </p>
<p>A Martina se le encogió el corazón. Posó delicadamente sus manos en los hombros de su primo.</p>
<p>- Raro sería que no apreciaras a alguien con quien has compartido tantas cosas.</p>
<p>Martina rodeó con sus brazos a Roberto, hasta que finalmente ambos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.</p>
<p>Continuaron el camino a casa en absoluto silencio. Martina podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse de que en la cabeza de Roberto estaban pasando muchas cosas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cristian esperaba en la plaza, apoyado sobre la pared del Ayuntamiento. Cuando divisó a Roberto se le iluminaron los ojos y lo saludó sacudiendo con fuerza el brazo.  </p><p>- ¡Rooobeeer! - gritó haciendo que todos los viandantes fijaran sus miradas en ellos. Poco le importó a Cristian, al contrario que a Roberto, que intentó no detenerse en las miradas curiosas. </p><p>Se abrazaron. En honor a la verdad, Cristian se abalanzó sobre él.</p><p>Roberto había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver, sin sentir tan cerca a Cristian. De pronto, recordó aquella noche en la sierra. Su pulso se desbocó. El pelo de Cristian le acarició suavemente la cara, haciéndole cosquillas. Olía a limpio y al champú con toques cítricos que compraban en su casa. Probablemente se había duchado antes de salir. Sin embargo, debajo de aquello, percibió otro olor, más auténtico, de una frescura jovial resplandeciente, como el rocío sobre los brotes tiernos en primavera. Hubiera querido enterrar la cabeza en su cabello e indagar en aquel descubrimiento. Pero Cristian se separó de él. </p><p>- Te he echado mucho de menos - se sinceró -. Vamos a tener que ponernos al día - y le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda -. Me han pasado mil cosas, aunque la mayoría ya las sabes.</p><p>A Roberto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora.</p><p>- ¿No vas a decirme nada, rancio? - Cristian le miró, arrugando la nariz. </p><p>- Ah, sí, sí. Pero cuenta tú primero, que es más divertido - se desentendió rápidamente.</p><p>En realidad, lo había añorado más de lo que Cristian llegara a imaginar. Desde su marcha a principios de julio, que no veía el momento de que llegara septiembre y reencontrarse con él. Aún cuando se iban a ver todos los días, continuó con el hábito de leer una y otra vez sus conversaciones antes de acostarse. </p><p>Pero no era capaz de decírselo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que si hablaba, Cristian supiera lo que de verdad callaba. </p><p>Que estaba enamorado de él.</p><p>Se propuso que la relación con su mejor amigo siguiera como siempre. Pero del dicho al hecho, siempre hay un trecho. Cuando Cristian se acercaba a él, se tensaba; si le tocaba, lo rehuía; en clase, donde siempre se sentaban juntando las sillas lo máximo posible, pasaron a estar a tres palmos de distancia; por supuesto, las noches en vela juntos se acabaron.</p><p>Cristian y Roberto fueron a almorzar con sus compañeros, Gustavo y Eva, en un descanso entre clases. </p><p>- Este sábado voy a pasarme por el centro,  necesito unas zapas nuevas. ¿Quedamos? Podemos ir a tomar algo luego – preguntó Cristian mientras se mecía peligrosamente en la poco estable silla de plástico.</p><p>- Por mi bien - contestó Gustavo.</p><p>- Hum, ¿puedo invitar a una amiga a que se venga, no? - preguntó Eva.</p><p>- Claro, cuantos más mejor.</p><p>- Yo no creo que pueda, he de ir con mis padres a renovarme el pasaporte - se excusó Roberto.</p><p>- ¿No quieres o no puedes? - le espetó Cristian -. Porque últimamente solo te veo por la uni y casi que tengo que dar gracias. Si te pasa algo conmigo, si te he hecho algo que te haya sentado mal, solo tienes que decírmelo y lo arreglaremos. </p><p>- Eh...- Roberto desvió la mirada -. No me pasa nada. Solo que no sé cuánto rato estaré con eso...</p><p>- Sí, claro - Cristian se levantó -. Va a empezar la clase - cogió sus cosas y se fue sin esperar a nadie. </p><p>Roberto, Gustavo y Eva se quedaron pasmados. </p><p>- Va... ¿todo bien? - preguntó Eva, un tanto confusa.</p><p>- Yo creo, creía que sí…</p><p>Roberto miró el asiento vacío, donde había estado Cristian. No tuvo el valor necesario para salir detrás de él y aclarar las cosas. </p><p>A partir de aquel día, todo empeoró. Cristian atosigaba continuamente a Roberto. Te pasa algo. Estás muy raro. Seguro que estás bien conmigo. Puedes decirme qué te pasa. Tenía la certeza de que algo sucedía pero no sabía el qué. </p><p>Abordó, por enésima vez, a Roberto en el pasillo del segundo piso, donde tenía su taquilla. </p><p>- Rober, de verdad, por más vueltas que le doy, no sé qué te he hecho. Porqué algo he debido de hacerte para que estés así de raro - Recostó la espalda sobre la hilera de taquillas -. No me voy a enfadar si me lo dices, ya lo sabes.</p><p>Roberto guardaba los libros de texto de la clase anterior, o eso fingía hacer. Puesto que únicamente cambiaba de lugar  “Sistemas de programación”. La puerta abierta de la taquilla, le proporcionaba cobijo ante aquellas preguntas inquisitivas.</p><p>- ...No me pasa nada. Te estás rayando tú solo. </p><p>- LOS COJONES - Cristian le cerró de un manotazo la taquilla, el metal chocó con un estruendo -. POR LO MENOS, TEN LOS HUEVOS DE DECÍRMELO A LA CARA. </p><p>Todos los estudiantes, que en aquellos momentos circulaban por el pasillo, dirigieron su atención al desarrollo de la discusión. Algunos preparaban el móvil, con expectación, ante la inminente pelea.</p><p>- Cris, relájate...</p><p>Murmullos poco discretos les rodeaban, como los de ansiosas hienas hambrientas delante de un prometedor festín.</p><p>Cristian dio un paso al frente, buscando un contacto visual más próximo. A Roberto le pareció que el suelo temblaba a sus pies. Se encontraban a un palmo el uno del otro. Sin escapatoria, tuvo que mirar a Cristian a los ojos, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no atisbó en ellos ni rastro de aquella chispa de alegría tan característica, ese brillo que solía bailar en ellos, juguetón. Lo que vio en aquellos ojos le dejó helado, estaban encendidos de ira y rabia y frustración. Cristian fruncía el ceño y cerraba la boca con fuerza hasta que deshizo la mueca y, enseñando los dientes, rugió. </p><p>- Va a ser la última vez que te lo pregunte: Roberto, ¿qué te pasa conmigo?</p><p>Roberto enmudeció. Jamás lo había visto así. Tampoco alzar de tal manera la voz, a no ser que estuviera riendo a carcajada limpia, ni mucho menos conocía aquel tono de voz desgarrador.  Sabía que aquello era por su culpa, pero de nuevo no hizo nada, no dijo nada. Dejó que Cristian se fuera.</p><p>El corrillo de gente perdió el interés y continuaron con sus quehaceres. Roberto se quedó solo en el pasillo.</p><p>Llegó tarde a clase.</p><p> </p><p>Cristian cumplió su palabra: paró de preguntarle, de hablarle, de esperarle para ir en tren a clase y de sentarse con él. Empezó a hacer todas aquellas cosas, antes reservadas a Roberto, con otras personas. <br/>Y no eran los amigos habituales de la universidad, ni los del pueblo. Roberto ni siquiera los conocía. Se preguntaba cuándo lo habría hecho él.</p><p>Gustavo y Eva seguían manteniendo relación con Cristian, pero cuando Roberto aparecía, este se esfumaba. Aquel día no fue una excepción. Gustavo y Eva hablaban con Cristian en el pasillo, esperando el inicio de la clase de Fundamentos de Programación. Entraron, cuando el profesor abrió el aula, dispuestos a buscar un buen asiento. Cuando Roberto asomó la cabeza en el umbral de la puerta y encontró dónde estaban, Cristian no tardó ni un minuto en cambiarse de sitio. </p><p>- ¿Pero qué os pasa a vosotros dos? - preguntó Gustavo al acercarse Roberto para sentarse con ellos. </p><p>- Pues, no sé...- balbuceó pobremente. </p><p>- Hombre, algo sabrás, que eres la otra parte. No puedes negar que algo hay. Media universidad os vio montando el espectáculo en los pasillos. No se habla de otra cosa. ¿Os llegasteis a pegar? - quiso esclarecer Eva. </p><p>- ¿Qué? No. ¿Quién ha dicho eso?</p><p>- Ni idea, ya sabes, comienzan a contarse las cosas y al final acaban yéndose de madre. ¿Entonces solo discutisteis?</p><p>- Sí...</p><p>- ¿Se puede arreglar? Porque con lo bien que os lleváis... Sería una pena. </p><p>- Ya... - Roberto dirigió la vista hacia Cristian, sentado prácticamente en la otra punta de la clase. </p><p>Quería solucionarlo, y volver a ser los mejores amigos de antes, pero en sus adentros sabía que no era posible. Y aquella certeza le aterraba.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días fueron pasando, Cristian ignoraba a Roberto hasta el punto de ni siquiera saludarlo. Y, aunque su pesar era palpable, Roberto permanecía en una especie de estado de shock que le impedía reaccionar. </p><p>- ¿Habéis hablado ya? - preguntó conciliador Gustavo -. Tú y Cristian...- añadió. </p><p>- No...</p><p>- ¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Has visto con quién se junta ahora? - en el tono de Eva había cierta reprimenda -. No me dan buena espina - continuó -. He escuchado algunas cosas un poco feas sobre ellos. Espero que no sean ciertas. </p><p>Entonces Gustavo se revolvió, inquieto, en su asiento. Al final, se decidió a hablar.</p><p>- El otro día vi a Cristian fumando. ¿Antes fumaba?</p><p>Roberto se quedó ojiplático, Cristian siempre decía que el tabaco le daba asco, que su sabor era nefasto, hasta el punto de darle arcadas. Al día siguiente, Roberto pudo comprobar cómo      sus amigos tenían razón. Coincidieron entrando a un aula y pudo oler, incluso a un metro de distancia, el aroma a marihuana. Y no era lo único que se fumaba, ya que empezó a faltar a clase. Nadie conocía dónde pasaba las horas. En la cafetería y los jardines de la facultad, desde luego que no. Llevaban una semana sin hablar y Roberto casi no podía reconocer al que era, o había sido, su mejor amigo. Le entristecía cómo había dejado que todo empeorase por cobardía. </p><p>Eva lo abordó a la altura de la secretaria, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. </p><p>- Vamos a ir al Nocturne este finde. </p><p>Nocturne era la discoteca de moda entre los universitarios. A Cristian le encantaba la sala de pachangueo, a la que siempre arrastraba a Roberto. Él no era muy dado a la danza pero Cristian siempre conseguía que bailara a su son. </p><p>- Te iría bien despejarte - insistió Eva tratando de persuadirle -. ¿Sabes quién viene de invitado?</p><p> Roberto había mandado incontables wasaps a Cristian. Una tarea sencilla que en aquellos momentos parecía la redacción de una nueva constitución. Eva le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta para poder contactar con él, su DJ favorito iba a pinchar el sábado allí. </p><p>“Hola. Espero que vaya todo bien. Me he enterado de que este finde va a estar DJ BlaBLÁ en Nocturne. Gus y Eva van a ir. Por si querías apuntarte..."</p><p>Roberto envió el mensaje, para acto seguido añadir. </p><p>"Sé que hace días que no hablamos... Perdona si te he molestado".</p><p>No podía con la agonía de esperar una respuesta. Dejó el móvil en el cuarto y fue a cenar. Cuando volvió, revisó el móvil, nervioso y expectante. Cristian había recibido y leído el mensaje, los dos tics azules lo delataron. Pero no contestó aquella noche. </p><p>Tampoco ningún otro día. </p><p> </p><p>Llegó el sábado y lo que menos le apetecía a Roberto era pasar la noche de fiesta. Pero, con el plan ya hecho, no quería dejar tirados a sus amigos. Le bastaba con haber dinamitado una de sus amistades más íntimas. Intentó disimular su apatía, con poco éxito.<br/>
Estaba con Gus, Eva y Carolina, una amiga de Eva que estudiaba en otra facultad. Roberto decidió hacer uso de la consumición incluida en la entrada.</p><p>- Voy a ir a por algo.</p><p>- ¿Te acompañamos? - preguntaron a coro. </p><p>- No, no. Quedaos aquí, vuelvo en un rato. </p><p>El grupo se despidió de él. Esperaron a que se alejara lo suficiente para acercarse a conversar. </p><p>- Esto es peor de lo que pensábamos...- dijo afligido Gus.  </p><p>- Quizás sí que hubiera sido mejor ver una peli en casa de Caro. ¡Qué mierda!</p><p>- No desesperes todavía Eva, queda mucha noche por delante -. Carolina se apoyó suavemente en ella.</p><p>- Tienes razón, vamos a quitarle esa cara de culo, quiera o no. </p><p>Roberto se abrió paso perezosamente entre la multitud. Deseaba que la noche acabara lo más rápido posible, regresar a casa y echarse a dormir. Llegó a la atestada barra sin ganas de darse codazos para pedir. Así que se quedó allí plantado, esperando hasta que alguien le atendiera, no tenía nada más que hacer.  </p><p>Entonces vio a Cristian. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cristian estaba en la barra lateral, ajeno a su presencia. Sus pendientes destellaban bajo las luces intermitentes de la discoteca. Él también iba con su entrada en la mano para pedir. </p><p>- Eh, chaval. ¿Pides o dejas libre la barra? - le ladró a Roberto un camarero, embutido en una camiseta ajustada. </p><p>- Ah, sí, perdona. Un vodka con limón, por favor.</p><p>No solía beber pero necesitaba un empujón. Medidas excepcionales. Cuando recibió el cubata, bebió de él un generoso trago, como si de un brebaje milagroso se tratara. Necesitaba que así lo fuese. </p><p>Se adentró en la marabunta de jóvenes ávidos de juerga en pos de Cristian. Se escurrió entre los huecos que dejaban los diferentes grupos de amigos. Presionaba cuando se hacía un tapón. Recibió un manotazo, de alguien que bailaba con demasiado entusiasmo. A cada paso que daba, Cristian se mezclaba más entre el gentío, hasta que perdió el contacto visual. Siempre le había resultado indiferente la estatura de Cristian. Pero qué bien le hubieran venido      un par de centímetros más en aquellos momentos.</p><p>Aun así no se detuvo, se coló por medio de unas chicas que estaba haciendo corrillo y dio de bruces con él.<br/>El encontronazo sorprendió a ambos. Cristian no se lo esperaba y Roberto lo tuvo demasiado cerca de repente.</p><p>- Cris...- alcanzó a decir. Cuando lo tuvo delante se le atragantaron las palabras.</p><p>Cristian pasó de la sorpresa a la indiferencia.</p><p>- Hola - saludó escuetamente.</p><p>Roberto tosió para aclararse la voz y coger fuerzas.</p><p>- Te envié un wasap...</p><p>- Ya...- una expresión apenada cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Cristian -. Se me pasó... No estaba seguro de si vendría con estos o qué iba a hacer.</p><p>ESTOS, sus nuevos amigos, supuso mentalmente Roberto sintiendo una punzada desagradable. </p><p>- Pensaba que no te gustaba esta sala.</p><p>Cristian estaba en lo cierto. Era la sala más grande del local, y pese a ello, la más calurosa. La música siempre estaba demasiado alta. Los altavoces retumbaban en exceso. Se pasaban usando los efectos de luz. Aún más abuso hacían del humo de glicerina. Por no hablar de los camareros, que tardaban en atender y eran unos bordes.</p><p>- He venido a ver si te encontraba - Roberto se sorprendió a sí mismo ante el repentino ataque de sinceridad. </p><p>En aquel mismo instante, la sala quedó en completo silencio. Roberto creyó que había hablado demasiado alto.  Ni rastro de la música que martilleaba los tímpanos de todos los asistentes. Cristian que siempre tenía replica, también calló con la sala. Cuando abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, le interrumpió una voz a través de un micrófono.</p><p>- ¡Chicos y chicas ! ¿Cómo va la noche? ¿Bien? No os oigo - Un veinteañero  con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de Fanta, hablaba desde el podio, intentando animar el cotarro. No continuó su discurso hasta que el público le respondió con júbilo -. ¡Así me gusta, con ganas! Ahora lo que todos estabais esperando, el DJ que se come la pista allá donde va. ¡¡¡Preparaos para gozar con DJ BlaBLÁ!!!</p><p>- ¡Uah! - Cristian reaccionó al fin -. ¡Vamos, vamos!- agarró a Roberto del brazo y lo condujo serpenteando hasta la primera fila. </p><p>Los focos iluminaron la mesa de mezclas. El DJ saludó e hizo un corazón con las dos manos,  la pista enloqueció.</p><p>- ¡Dale ahí! ¡Eres el amo! ¿Has visto qué cerca lo tenemos? - Cristian se giró y encontró a Roberto contemplándole con una sonrisa -. ¿De qué te ríes?- arqueó una ceja.</p><p>- ¡Cómo te mola el pavo este, eh!- la lengua le patinaba, probablemente por el alcohol o por propia sugestión. No le importaba la razón, llevaban una semana sin intercambiar palabra alguna con él y lo añoraba muchísimo. </p><p>- ¡Ya ves! - Cristian se giró hacia el podio y de espaldas añadió -.  Aún sigo enfadado contigo.</p><p>Pero su tono no casaba con el mensaje, para alivio de Roberto. <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sala era un hervidero. Había ovaciones, gritos, saltos, risas. También empujones para estar en el lugar más privilegiado. A Roberto le asombraba la facilidad con la que Cristian accedía      a primera línea.</p><p>- ¡Ay! - exclamó al aire Cristian dando un brinco con el que chocó contra Roberto, que le sujetó de los hombros para que no cayera. </p><p>Al segundo, una chica se disculpó. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué había pasado, Cristian se lo contó.</p><p>- ¡Uf, me ha dejado listo con el tacón!</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>Desde que el DJ había empezado la sesión, los altavoces estaban muy altos. Todavía más que otras noches. Cristian alzó la voz, tiró hacia atrás la cabeza apoyándola en el hombro de Roberto. Estaban casi pegados el uno al otro. </p><p>- Que digooo, que me ha pisadoooo, con todooo el tacóooon. </p><p>- Ahh. ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño? </p><p>- Nah - Cristian se fijó en cómo le sostenía. También reparó en la copa, medio vacía, que llevaba en una de las manos -. ¿Qué estás bebiendo?</p><p>- ...vodka con limón. </p><p>Cristian entornó los ojos y sonrió, travieso. </p><p>- Uy. Tú, bebiendo alcohol. Qué malote. </p><p>- El que habla, que ahora fuma - le reprochó, creyendo que solo lo había pensado.</p><p>- ¿Eh? - Cristian perdió la sonrisa, sorprendido.</p><p>Roberto prosiguió, dejándose llevar. </p><p>- Te vieron fumando. Con tus nuevos amigos.</p><p>- Ahh. Eso - Cristian recordó algo y entonces asintió con la cabeza -. Claro, eso - reiteró -. ¿Te importa? </p><p>- ¡Por supuesto! - contestó Roberto con vehemencia -. Eres mi mejor amigo. Cómo no voy a preocuparme. </p><p>Entonces las luces rojizas se apagaron y la música cambió de ritmo. Roberto no pudo ver cómo le miró Cristian. La iluminación pasó a bailar entre el verde y el azul, intercambiándose en diferentes patrones. Así mismo hizo Cristian, moviendo las caderas, alternando el punto de apoyo, de una pierna a otra. </p><p>- También se dice que me he dado al alcoholismo. Como tú. </p><p>- ¿Y qué estás bebiendo? - Roberto observó la bebida de Cristian, inspeccionándola. </p><p>Volvió el rojo, esta vez atenuado. La modulación era lenta, ondulante. Igual que la música, candente. El beat empezó a fusionarse con "Despacito". Cristian alzó el vaso y le incitó con pícaro desafío.</p><p>- ¿Quieres probarlo? - balanceó ligeramente la mano, en péndulo. La luz bañó el líquido transparente que contenía el cristal, tornándolo carmesí. Los cubitos de hielo tintinearon.   </p><p>Roberto no pudo rechazar tal invitación. Se agachó y cogió entre sus dedos la pajita, por la punta. Era azul, con las letras del local impresas en blanco. Abrió los labios y atrapó entre ellos la pajita. Succionó. Lentamente la bebida subió, fría y gaseosa. Roberto no lo veía pero sentía sobre él la atenta mirada de Cristian. Le gustó. </p><p>Acabó de sorber. Se mantuvo unos instantes, sopesando, antes de soltar la pajita. Se lamió los labios, dos veces, con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>- Esto... es solo Redbull - declaró atónito. </p><p>Cristian estalló a carcajadas. Se dobló y chocó con la frente en el pecho de Roberto. </p><p>- Claro. Mi verdadera droga es el asúuuucaar - imitó el gesto de tocar las maracas, de un lado a otro -. Ya deberías saberlo.</p><p>- Pft. ¿En serio? - no pudo contener la risa -. Serás... - y lo que fuera a decir se perdió en el fervor de la noche.</p><p>Con las primeras frases de la canción decenas de voces se unieron en una sola. Cristian, que se sabía la letra de memoria, bramaba con todas sus fuerzas. </p><p>-Te estás despeinado todo, Cris - se dio cuenta Roberto. </p><p>Cristian le respondió cantando.</p><p>-"Tengo que bailar contigo hoy" - se aproximó a Roberto, contoneándose. Le hizo señas con las manos para que él también se arrancara a bailar -. "Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome." Así que tú el pelo tendrás que arreglarme- parecía satisfecho con su freestyle. </p><p>Roberto inhaló profundamente. Se tomó del tirón lo poco que quedaba de cubata. Alargó el brazo y como pudo, lo dejó sobre la repisa, haciendo compañía al resto de vasos vacíos. Centró toda su atención en Cristian, aquella noche estaba espectacularmente precioso. Llevaba una camiseta blanca arremangada, metida por dentro de los tejanos. Los pantalones también doblados por encima de los tobillos . Un cinturón negro de hebilla dorada. Calzaba unas converse de color amarillo. A Cristian le gustaba el amarillo. En realidad, todos los colores estridentes eran de su agrado. Le pegaba. Tampoco desentonaba con el conjunto. Le apartó un mechón de pelo que tenía pegado a la frente. Acabó de atusarle el cabello y antes de que pudiera retirar demasiado la mano, Cristian la atrapó con la suya. </p><p>- ¡Gracias! - Cristian alzó su mano, y la de Roberto, mientras se movía insinuante. Coló una de sus piernas entre las de Roberto. Subía y bajaba, a la par que su cuerpo dibujaba una deliciosa S. </p><p>Cristian estaba perreándole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>